Sweet storm
by Narzisseblume
Summary: Afuera está a punto de caer una tormenta. Pero Eren está más distraído en besar la piel de vainilla que se derrite en su lengua al roce, y Armin no presta atención a los relámpagos rompiendo el silencio allá afuera, porque Eren en su interior produce más calor del que podría imaginar. Eren x Armin - TWOSHOT


Disclaimer: Todas sabemos a quienes le pertenecen los personajes.

Advertencias: OoC –no mucho- contenido sexual explicito, lenguaje vulgar.

Amo a esta pareja, así que es uno de mis crack pairings, no me juzguen hahahaha, espero que les guste. Besos.

 **Nerdy boy**

 **[1]**

 _El sexo sólo es sucio si se hace bien._

\- Woody Allen

A Eren no le agradaba mucho cuando Armin le hablaba en ese tono entre aburrido y soñoliento. Porque pensaba erróneamente que el pequeño rubio no le estaba prestando atención y eso, de alguna forma, lo ponía de malas en pocos segundos.

— ¿Entonces no irás al partido?

—Ya te dije que no —le regala una escueta sonrisa, de esas que le piden a Eren _silencio_. Porque está muy concentrado en su lectura y no piensa seguir hablando de más.

Eren bufa en represalia, y sin pensárselo mucho –aunque todos sus actos son por mero impulso y no por usar la materia gris -, salta sobre un Armin muy sorprendido, provocando que en el acto, el rubio arrojara el libro, lejos de su mirada de cielo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás evitándome? —Eren pregunta con la desesperación anidando en su voz. Y Armin quiere evitar mirarlo a los ojos porque su amigo puede leerlo mejor que a un libro abierto.

No tiene intenciones de decirle lo que está pasando por su cabeza. No va a arrodillar su corazón una vez más por un poco de atención del castaño. Está harto de saberse en segundo plano, porque es obvio que Eren Jaeger, el chico más popular de la escuela, estrella de los Titanes de Sina, y novio de la perfecta Mikasa Ackerman, nunca, pero nunca, va a fijarse en él.

Y descubrir esa dolorosa verdad duele peor que cuando se cayó del árbol de manzanas que su abuelo tenía en el huerto de su casa vieja, en la playa.

El castaño lo tiene acorralado contra la mesa de estudio de su habitación. Donde se supone que ambos hacían un trabajo para la materia de historia. Se supone, porque Eren normalmente aportaba poco a las grandes ideas de Armin.

Y Arlet no tenía problemas con ello si así podía tener en su espacio personal el perfume de madera del Jaeger. Aunque sea por unas cuantas horas.

El calor asciende por sus cuerpos, afuera hace frío, el cielo pintado de gris y las nubes negras vaticinan un diluvio. El cambio de temperatura en ambos jóvenes provoca un severo rojizo en las mejillas de Armin.

Eren está muy, _muy_ cerca.

—Eren, por favor. —Su voz de pajarito endulza los oídos de Eren, porque Armin es tan jodidamente suave y dulce, y hermoso como un canario.

Es imposible alejarse cuando Armin está sumiso bajo su cuerpo, como lo había deseado anteriormente. Ese pensamiento lo había tenido inquieto por meses, desde que se descubrió a si mismo mirando largos minutos a Armin.

— ¿Es por Mikasa? —Armin lo mira a los ojos, asustado y ligeramente sorprendido.

¿Acaso Eren se había dado cuenta? ¿Tan malditamente obvio era?

Muerde el interior de su mejilla, atrapado entre la jodida verdad y el posible rechazo.

No podía mentir, Mikasa le cae muy bien, es la chica perfecta para Eren. Llevan saliendo desde hace dos meses y medio, desde entonces Eren se ha concentrado en ella y ha alejado a Armin sin darse cuenta.

 _O tal vez lo hizo deliberadamente._

—No, no es por ella. —No dirá absolutamente nada.

—Te siento lejos, Armin. No quiero perderte.

Armin serpentea su cuerpo, incómodo y exhausto de librar una batalla contra sus propios deseos. La cercanía del castaño le pone los pelos de punta. Eren insiste en el agarre, juntando sus caderas, y es cuando Armin puede sentirlo…

— ¡Eren! —chilla escandalizado. El Jaeger no reacciona sorprendido, parece más bien, conforme.

—Shh, tranquilo.

Hay cosas que simplemente no puedes evitar.

Eren lo vivió en carne propia, cuando conoció a Armin en la biblioteca pública, hace diez años. No iba allí precisamente por amor a la lectura, a él le gustaba arrebujarse en los cómodos sofás de cuero fingiendo leer, nadie lo molestaba. Armin también solía estar ahí, su pequeño y delgado cuerpo escondido entre las murallas de libros que apilaba sobre la mesita ratona, devorándolos todos sin reparo. Eren le prestaba atención, y a veces, sus ojos esmeralda se perdían en el rostro aniñado del rubio.

Pasaron tres semanas cuando Eren dio el primer paso, y Armin, tímido como un ratón, se alejó pensando que Eren le haría daño, como todos los niños horribles de la escuela.

Pero no lo hizo. Eren no lo lastimó cuando le rozó la mejilla y le murmuró que su piel era suavecita, como los pétalos de una rosa.

Armin se sonrojó tanto que competía con el rojo de una manzana madura.

A partir de entonces no pudieron mantenerse lejos, era imposible. Armin buscaba la compañía y protección que Eren le ofrecía, a cambio Armin le obsequiaba sonrisas y abrazos cargados de cariño, del más inocente y puro.

Si le preguntaran a Eren que fue lo primero que le gustó de Armin, con facilidad respondería que sus preciosos ojos de océano. Porque en la mirada de Armin, Eren podía respirar la brisa salina, envolverse en la arena de oro y saltar al mar profundo. Con solo mirarlo, Eren se transportaba a otro lugar.

Poco después se interesó en otras cosas, quizá porque estaba en la edad en la que sus hormonas jugaban un papel importante y cuando deslizaba sus grandes ojos por las piernas desnudas y pálidas de Armin, Eren sentía el calor viajando hacia su entrepierna.

En algún momento, el interés que tenía en Armin dejó de ser puramente amistoso. Eren tenia sueños en los que Armin estaba sobre él, con las piernas bonitas y desnudas abiertas, y gritaba, le gritaba a él que no se detuviera.

Eren despertaba con el alma en un hilo y la potente erección liberándose de su prisión de tela.

Por esa razón estaba con Mikasa, ella le brindaba paz cuando sus pensamientos evocaban a Armin, cuando no podía contenerse a sí mismo y terminaba masturbándose en nombre de su amigo.

No pudo evitarlo, así como tampoco pudo evitar la distancia impuesta por Armin, de pronto, el rubio se había aislado en su propio mundo, alzando la muralla con la que lo había conocido; de libros y de doliente indiferencia.

Sus amigos insistían que no valía la pena estar junto a Armin, porque era un nerd después de todo y daba mala fama a su reputación.

Sin embargo, a Eren le importaba una mierda, alejar a Armin no era una de sus prioridades, lo quería cerca, demasiado para poder respirar su aliento, y beberse sus gemidos, justo como ahora.

Armin jadea entrecortado, sonrojado a más no poder, con el corazón en la boca. Eren lo está tocando de esa forma tan íntima.

—E-Eren —se remueve como pescado en la red, no quiere que Eren lo toque así, porque lo está provocando y eso es malo.

Y el castaño no va a detenerse, ha esperado mucho para tenerlo así. Durante dos meses y medio Armin se las había apañado para mantenerse lejos, pero ahora _no_.

—Si no guardas silencio, voy a bajarte los pantalones y te lo haré a secas. —Inmediatamente, Armin acalla los sonidos que manan de su boca así como las futuras protestas.

La voz de Eren no es la misma. Está es diferente, teñida de un deseo sordo, a punto de reventar. Armin aprieta los labios, una fina línea recta se forma y Eren sonríe complacido.

No quiso sonar rudo, empero, Armin no se callaba y ¡carajo! Si Armin no lo quisiera, no se habría mostrado así de…, de…

Como explicarlo cuando es imposible hacerlo.

Armin es sensual, con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas y mejillas granate, tan bonito, pequeño y delgado. Eren reparte besos de sal en la piel de su cuello, Armin lanza un suspiro que sabe a menta, y Eren tiene que detenerse unos minutos para llevar a Armin a su amplia cama, donde podrían caber tres personas.

—Eren, esto no está bi—

—Lo está, tú lo deseas, ¿cierto? —Eren deja caer a Armin sobre el mullido colchón, y antes de que el rubio se levante, Eren lo aprisiona contra la cama. —Lo has deseado desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿por eso estabas molesto conmigo, no? —Susurra en su oído, —porque no te he prestado atención, pequeño.

La lengua traviesa del castaño acaricia el lóbulo derecho, Armin cierra los ojos guiado por una extraña sensación placentera viajando a través de sus venas, intoxicando su sangre y alcanzando la cúspide en su entrepierna.

El dolor opaca su raciocinio, gime nuevamente, un poco más fuerte para que Eren escuche su molestia.

Eren advierte en la mirada azul un brillo distinto, Armin luce como un animalillo herido en busca de protección. No puede con esa imagen de absoluta devoción, su instinto primitivo surge de las cenizas. Lame su mejilla y Armin responde al tacto, rodeando la cintura con las delgadas y torneadas piernas cubiertas por la tela del uniforme.

—Armin… joder, tengo que hacértelo.

El rubio se estremece ante la honestidad de sus palabras. Nunca pensó que Eren podría actuar de esa manera, llevado por el placer, cegado por su instinto. Pero le gusta. Se siente bien ser el objeto de perversión, ser la razón por la cual Eren pierde los estribos.

Armin quiere demostrarle que también lo desea, que lo quiere a pesar de que su torpeza le impide decírselo con las palabras correctas. Armin es tan inteligente, el mejor de su clase, un nerd escondido en enormes libros, donde la seguridad de las páginas lo cobija cuando nadie lo quiere cerca, y Eren es salvaje y cálido, lo tienta a hacer cosas que no había planeado.

Inseguro de sus gestos, Armin se atreve a besar los labios de Eren. Un roce apenas, muy casto, y bonito, dulce como la miel.

No debió hacerlo, porque en ese instante Eren pierde la maldita cabeza, y Armin está debajo suyo, a merced de la bestia. Armin no entiende que es la presa.

—Demonios… —Eren separa su cuerpo del dosificador de placer que es Armin para él. Tiene que mirarlo a los ojos una vez más para no arrepentirse de lo que está a punto de hacer. —Detenme, Armin.

Los ojos azules se anegan de lágrimas. ¿Acaso Eren se había arrepentido? ¿Estuvo mal besarlo en los labios? Que importa ya, lo hizo y no puede arrepentirse.

—Hazlo, Eren.


End file.
